The program development core will support exploratory research on important topics through small awards to investigators for research support, research assistance, and related expenses. The awards will serve several purposes. First, program development funds enable us to obtain preliminary results and background information that is essential in mounting larger-scale research projects. Indeed most of the small awards funded through this core will lead to more comprehensive projects that follow up on the preliminary work. Second, program development funds are an effective means of attracting outstanding investigators to work on issues in health and aging. After becoming engaged in small- scale exploratory work, new investigators gain experience and appreciation for research in this area, and often pursue more comprehensive analyses that follow up on their initial work. New investigators also become involved in the broader activities of the NBER Center, and in interacting with the network of investigators who are associated with the Center. Third, program development funds enable us to immediately initiate research on specific topics, without the delays associated with grant application and review procedures. This rapid response capability is particularly important when specific analyses and research results can be of immediate value in informing public policy decisions.